Warrior of Wonderland
by lycan13
Summary: Alice has been captured by the Doll maker. There is only one person who can save her. Someone she has always needed. A boy, the one who helped her create Wonderland… AlicexOC M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alice has been captured by the Doll maker. There is only one person who can save her. Someone she has always needed. A boy, the one who helped her create Wonderland… AlicexOC M for violence, language, and sexual content.

**Alice: Madness Returns**

_**Warrior of Wonderland**_

**Prologue **

_Twenty years ago…_

"OW!" Alice said as she tripped and landed on her face.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Alex." Alice said to her friend.

Alexander Kingsleigh was 6 year old Alice Liddle's best friend. Even though he was only 6 as well he acted like a proper gentleman beyond his years. But he loved playing with Alice. Her Mother and sister adored him, but her father felt differently. For some reason he didn't like Alex much. Maybe it was cause he encouraged Alice's fantasies.

"There should be a Red Queen. You know like the Queen of Hearts." Alice said.

"Yeah and she should have some kind of monster to help secure her power. And only the great Alice Liddle can stop her!"

The two children laughed as they created the story of Wonderland.

_Ten years ago…_

Alex had not seen Alice since the fire. According to what he had heard she had been in a comatose state ever since. Made him wonder how her chocolate brown hair had remained neatly combed and how her body had remained fit. "Alice…" he said softly as he held her hand. Suddenly he felt it start to tighten around his.

"Alex…I defeated the Jabberwocky. Now I must face the queen."

"Alice?"

"I'll show you."

He soon found himself in Wonderland, but he couldn't help her. The queen was her fight, they both knew that. It was decided when they were kids.

_About a week later…_

Alice and Alex where arm in arm as she left Rutledge Asylum. Finally they could pick up where they left off and become friends again, maybe even a little more…

_Fifteen years ago…_

He wasn't sure why but Alice was becoming more and more distant ever since she starting see that Dr. Bumby. Alex couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something off about that guy. And the more Alice saw him, the worse she seemed to get. He could tell because he spent almost all his time with her these past five years.

_Present day…_

Alex lie in bed staring at the ceiling. _Alice…what's happening to you? It's almost like I don't recognize you…_

Alex soon drifted off.

_Huh? What the? WONDERLAND!? I haven't been here since the Red Queen._ He looked at the peaceful landscape. _But the Vale of Tears is as relaxing a place as ever…wait. Something's wrong. _

He watched in horror as some monstrosity of a train began tearing its way through the valley. He was horrified as the valley turned into a burning waste land. He saw strange creatures that looked as id the were made from tar and doll parts. Then he saw what they were attacking. "ALICE!"

"ALEX! ALEX HELP ME! ALEEEEEEX!" she screamed as the ruin overwhelmed her.

"Alice! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Well?


	2. Chapter 2

**Queensland**

"Huh? Where am I?" Alex said as he looked around. "Ruins, no wait, a castle? I'm in Queensland! Or what's left of it anyway." Alex looked to see that his outfit had changed. He was wearing a regal looking pale blue dress coat with black pants and matching boots.

"About time to." Cheshire said as he appeared.

"Cheshire! Where's Alice?"

"Captured." Cheshire said.

"What!?"

"Don't blame me. I didn't bring him here."

"Him?"

"The one who captured her, the conductor of the infernal train, the destroyer of everything the two of you created."

"I have to help her!"

"Find the Queen, she should be able to help."

"The Queen? She's alive?"

"She is someone you once knew and loved. Time changes us all. You must speak with her."

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Alice had a field day here didn't she?" Alex asked. The ground was littered with card guards.

"Obviously." Cheshire from atop a gazebo.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"You say that as if it's important."

"Remind me which one thought of you?"

"Both of you did actually."

Alex approached what looked like a giant mouth.

"You must slide down the tongue to find her." Cheshire said.

"Curiousur and curiousur." Alex said as he slide down and was greeted with an unexpected sight. "Lizze?" he asked seeing his girlfriend's older sister, now long dead, on the red queen's throne.

"Looks can be deceiving." Lizze said, her emerald eyes studying him. "But you're not far off."

"I find you a lot more pleasant than last time."

"Understandable. I know why you're here, you seek Alice."

"Where is she?"

"The Doll Maker got her somehow."

"Doll Maker?"

"He is the conductor of the infernal train. Those tar monsters, his doing! As I said to Alice he is an unreasoning, unfeeling Hell raiser!"

"Then I must stop him."

"Wait, you will need this." Lizze said, pulling a sword out from behind her throne and she began to recite, "_He took his Vorpal Sword in hand. The Vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back_."

"My sword?"

"Yes, forged here in Queensland by the greatest of the blacksmiths. Go now, you must save her."

"Right!"

"I will send you where you need to go. Be prepared."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short and sorry it took so long.


End file.
